Mission Impossible
by 01Oshawott
Summary: After Toy Bonnie gets an assignment to spy on the original animatronics from Toy Freddy, she thinks she could do what she needs and much more. But, as soon as someone finds her real identity, her mission might become more than what she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Another day, another dollar. Or at least that's what Scott says.

No one suspected a thing. They all just thought the animatronics had updates that made them able to walk and talk freely, a script embedded in their data. They all thought they _wanted_ to help children and they _wanted_ to make them happy.

But, behind the curtains, they all knew. There were no secrets to be kept in the protection of the curtains. All the emotions that were once chained flow out and reign upon the animatronics. There were stories of anger, happiness, sorrow, and in some cases, love.

The toys worked on the kid's stage-the main stage-and entertained in the day. They each had their own jobs, Toy Bonnie running the guitar parts, Toy Chica with the background singing/keyboard and much needed happiness, and Toy Freddy manning the whole show as lead singer. They all work as one when they focus, always making the show flawless.

The foxes had their own spot in the pizza place where they could have their own party. The stage was tucked into a corner of the main stage, still having their own barrier, but only connected by a door and a wall. Mangle would always be on the stage with her puppet telling "hilarious" jokes, never failing to make the kids laugh. Foxy ran around the crowd, interacting with any child who was willing to talk during shows. They could play fight with him if they wish (with fake swords, of course) or just ran around and play.

Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl, AKA JJ, were usually walking around during the day giving free balloons to any daring kid who asks politely for one. Those who don't ask with the manners that are trained into the Balloon Kids will be politely denied. The Balloon Kids had a very close "friendship" (it was very complicated) and also very innocent minds for what they-as well as all of the animatronics-had been through.

The box in the opposite corner of the foxes' stage held a puppet by the name of Marionette. This long-limbed friend made the kids laugh if they found the secret to open the box, making the puppet pop out with a cheer and a joke to keep the light-hearted feel of the restaurant. He doesn't have much space to move until night comes along, and then he could roam again.

Golden Freddy was able to teleport around, allowed by the owner, as long as he didn't get seen by humans.

Under the restaurant, beneath the happiness and joy, was a club that no animatronics dared to go, except for the performers who were forced to stay down there. It was known as the club by all the animatronics upstairs, but it was more like a forgotten party room, fixed up for the owners to gain more money. The club was only open at night for adults only and contained the original animatronics performing less appropriate songs for kids with hidden meanings behind them, if the audience was listening closely. The songs were downloaded off YouTube to their data (for example "Five Nights at Freddy's Song" by The Living Tombstone). These animatronics had their own jobs on stage to keep the show running.

The entrance to this said club was accessed behind the building and was monitored by none other than Jeremy Fitzgerald, making sure no robbers would break in or any kids would enter. "No sketchy people," he would say. After making sure the door is closed, Jeremy would return to his shift as night guard. Open for an hour and barricaded until six AM, there was no way in or out.

There's a normal day at the newest Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

Welcome to Freddy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Don't you get tired of blue?"

Toy Bonnie sat at her vanity with her sheet music spread across the surface, staring straight into her soul with Toy Chica sprawled across her couch after a long day of performing. Toy Bonnie was tired and ready to just relax, but Toy Chica invited herself inside, only to use her couch and talk to Toy Bonnie when she did _not_ want to talk.

"Aren't you tired of yellow?" Toy Bonnie replied looking at Toy Chica through the mirror. The absurdity of the question only made her want to tease Toy Chica. "Or better yet, aren't you tired of not having any pants?"

The face Toy Chica made was priceless, only fueling Toy Bonnie's teasing mood. "BonBon, You know I can't wear pants. It would look weird with a pair of clothes on my otherwise flat body."

There was truth to this statement and Toy Bonnie knew they talked about this. She just loved teasing the cute, innocent Toy Chica. A small smile spread across Toy Bonnie's face as she continued to tease her. "Humble, aren't you?"

Toy Chica just glared back, also with a small smile. "Oh, yes. I just can't help it. It must be this room. No wonder you like it here so much."

With that statement, Toy Bonnie's smile grew across her face and she jumped towards Toy Chica, causing a relaxing chicken to shriek and jump up in quick response. Toy Bonnie chased her around the room, knocking a few papers off the vanity and giggles followed by very quick footsteps.

After a few minutes of the rabbit versus chicken chase, the door opened with none other than Toy Freddy waltzing in the room, clueless to what is happening inside. Confusion sweeps his face as the girls continue their chase down.

With a final leap to the door, Toy Bonnie held the door as wide as the door jamb can handle. With a sweep of the hand towards the hallway, she gave a smile and a nod to Toy Freddy, acknowledging his present, and returned to Toy Chica with another smile. "Come on little ducky. You have a certain pirate to talk to."

With a roll of her eyes and a stick of her tongue, Toy Chica stalked away knowing quite well what Toy Bonnie is talking about. Once Toy Chica's curvy figure disappeared down the hallway, both animatronics watching, Toy Freddy turned towards Toy Bonnie with a tired look. "I don't really want to know," He said as Toy Bonnie gave him an apologetic smile. He points inside the room. "Can I come in?"

She nodded. "Of course. Come in," Toy Bonnie shut the door behind him. "What's up?"

Toy Freddy sweeped his eyes across the room-or what was left of the room, and turned back to Toy Bonnie after a shake of the head and a sigh. "I was coming to talk to you, but it looks like Chica beat me to it."

"She invited herself inside. I don't know why you came so late to the party," Toy Bonnie said, leaning against the wall. Seeing Toy Freddy in her room was very rare and gave her a bundle of anxiety. "Is something wrong?"

"Not quite. I just have a mission to ask of you," Toy Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but stoped when Toy Freddy held his hand up. "Let me finish," he said with a sigh and continued, looking very torn. "I don't know if you recall the club downstairs, but there are our doppelgangers performing there at night. I have been informed recently of a situation we have been put-"

"Situation?"

"Just let me finish," Toy Freddy demanded. "Please." With a nod of a head from Toy Bonnie, he continued his story. "Anyway, I unfortunately cannot tell you what this situation is, but I can tell you it involves our doppelgangers. Long story short, I have made an executive decision to send you down to the club at night to investigate."

Toy Bonnie just stood there, leaning on the wall, staring at Toy Freddy with a look of surprise and mostly confusion that he seemed to mostly ignore for his own good. "So, you're sending me, an _animatronic_ , to the club filled with _humans_. What are you thinking?"

"Okay, look, I have been thinking. You're not going to go down there as an animatronic; I would never let that happen." Toy Freddy paused long enough for Toy Bonnie to show her complete and utter confusion.

"Are you insane? What are you-"

"You are going to turn into a human version of yourself at night and back to your normal self in the day," he replied. Seeing Toy Bonnie's still confused face, he added, "I know this sounds weird now but, I already talked to Marionette and he said he would gladly help you with this mission. In other words, he will turn you into a human when you need to."

"I can't- I don't think- what are you trying to make me do?"

"Look, Bonnie, I just want us to be safe," Toy Freddy looked straight into Toy Bonnie's eyes with all the determination he can muster up-for both of their sakes. "I want you to spy on the animatronics and report back in the mornings."

Toy Bonnie just stands there, thinking and staring at Toy Freddy. Honestly, why should she do this? If it's really bad, wouldn't Toy Freddy tell them what's wrong? But, then again, they have never had anything so bad that one of them had to spy on their doppelgangers. Does Toy Chica know? Would she have to keep this a secret from her? Besides, she could go exploring the pizza place. She could have more of an adventure than she already has.

Starting with a slight nod followed by a more confident nod, Toy Bonnie accepted her mission. "You could have said there was something wrong. I would've understood."

Toy Freddy gave her a slight smile and a nudge on a shoulder, "Does that mean you will do it?"

"Of course." Toy Freddy looked at her whimsically, with a big smile on his mouth and a sparkle in his mechanical eye. "Now, you need to leave, so I can get my alone time for a while."

"Fine. I'll leave you. But are you coming out later?" Toy Freddy asked, heading towards the door.

She gave him a teasing smile. "I don't know, I'll think about it." And with that, she shut the door and headed toward the couch, thinking she could clean the room later after she relaxed a bit.

* * *

It's Me


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to say that I realize Toy Bonnie is a guy, but to make this work I needed him to be a girl, so I changed it. Regular Bonnie is a guy though. Besides, he would be a cute girl ^-^**

 **Chapter 3**

The week went by relatively slow for Toy Bonnie's liking. Playing with the kids all day for a living did have its drawbacks. It only wasted her time for about a quarter of her day for she did not sleep; there was no sleep mode programmed into her. The nights she either spent with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddie, Foxy and Mangle, or with the outcasts (as she likes to call them).

Friday came along at some point in time and Toy Bonnie was as ready as she thought she could be to face the forbidden club. Toy Freddy had promised her that Friday would be the night she would actually go down to the club to do what she must, no exceptions and no excuses. She felt as if she was being prepped for a suicide mission. Might as well be.

That night Toy Freddy followed her to her room to send her off. Having him there only made Toy Bonnie more nervous for what was inevitably going to come soon. He had the same look on his face as she felt in her stomach and seemed to be regretting his decision more and more as every second passed.

She almost felt bad for the bear, but they both knew someone had to do this and it was already decided by both Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, not to mention the Marionette.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this. You can back down at anytime," Toy Freddy said with the same look of uncertainty.

"Back down? You drag me into this and ask me to back down? I can't do that Freddy. You and I both know that I have to do this for what ever issue this is for," Toy Bonnie replied. Toy Freddy made a face once she mentioned the "issue", only making her wonder what that implied. "Speaking of this 'issue' can you tell me yet?"

Toy Freddy sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I really can't. I would in a heartbeat, but it's just too much to make you handle in now."

"And you an handle it? We work as a team and whatever you have to say, we can get through this together. You, me, and Chica. Why can't you see that?"

"I-I really can't. It's just- I can't."

Toy Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "Have you even told Chica about me going to the club at night?"

He made a face like he was just hit it the gut. "No..."

"Freddy! You had all week and now she'll be wondering what is going on. Haven't you told her?"

"I've been _busy_."

"Yeah, busy procrastinating. Are you even going to tell her?"

"In time."

Toy Bonnie got up from her seat on the couch next to Toy Freddy with another frustrating cry. "You're impossible."

"Bonnie, please," Toy Freddy said as he gets up to join her. The look of pain was still on his face, fully fledged with the turn of events for this conversation.

"Don't you dare go there, mister. You know what you have to do and you haven't been doing it. Can you at least own up to your mistake without 'begging for forgiveness'?"

"Fine. I didn't do my job. Now can you calm down? This is such a little thing to get mad about," Toy Freddy sat back down again hoping Toy Bonnie will come back to her senses and talk to him.

She just sighed realizing what she was really doing and sat back down. "I'm sorry. I guess it's the nerves or something. I just don't want to be keeping any other secrets from anyone let alone Chica. She _is_ apart of our crew."

"I see where you're coming from," Toy Freddy replied. "I promise I'll talk to her after you leave."

This left Toy Bonnie with a look pointed towards him, but decided to drop the issue. "What will it be like not being with kids all day and not on the stage or in this building?"

Toy Freddy seemed to consider this. "Well, just don't worry about it too much. You don't want to stand out; you know how those people are," Toy Bonnie nodded in agreement. "And just try not to be that one person too engrossed into the show that you don't pay any attention to anything else."

"That's pretty good advice, actually," Toy Bonnie said. "I'll try not to be like that one guy who sometimes comes to the restuarant and spends the whole day in the corner stalking us."

Toy Freddy gave her a small smile. "Good idea. One day I might have to kick him out for the reasons of being a creep."

"Yeah, whatever Freddy."

"What?"

Toy Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "Is there something you really needed here?"

"Well... No. I just wanted to talk. For once," Toy Freddy said as his smile disappears.

"I have this great story about this kid I saw today..."

* * *

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie approached the box Marionette sat in, getting the feeling he was there the closer they got.

"Freddy, Bonnie! It's been a while! What have you been up to?" Marionette said popping out of his home. His facial expression was perfect for this moment for he had a smile that reached each cheek. There _were_ tears coming down his face, but the animatronics tended to ignore this fact (along with his eyes).

"I think you know exactly what we have been up to," Toy Bonnie said as they become closer.

"Oh yes. Of course. Performing," he laughed. "I assume you're here for a different reason. It _is_ close to twelve o'clock."

"I'm sure you know what that means. Or did you forget about our talk already?" Toy Freddy started when they stop in front of the Marionette.

"Oh no. I could never forget. And why aren't we speaking about it? Is it forbidden or something?" Marionette looked between the two and grinned. "Oh, my little Bonnie, you are leaving our little land of happy fun times! A new experience for you! You should be celebrating!"

She made a face. "I've already done that enough."

Toy Freddy growled. "Bonnie..."

"Okay, puppet. Will you or will you not turn me into a human so I can help this franchise? If you aren't going to keep the part of your deal-"

"Oh hush up. Someone's grumpy, huh?" Marionette replied.

"She's a little stressed," Toy Freddy replied.

"I see. Just be patience. I've got to conjure up my 'magic' to do what I must. Now, stay still," the Marionette then paused as if time has frozen making Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy pause as well.

Toy Bonnie leaned toward Toy Freddy. "Is something supposed to happen or is he just crazy?"

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe-" Just as Toy Freddy began to explain what he thought, a dark shadow engulfed Toy Bonnie. A few seconds passed inside the darkness, Toy Freddy shocked into silence, when a bright light flashed quickly leaving Toy Bonnie standing there confused.

Toy Freddy stared at her. "Oh my god. Bonnie..."

* * *

The Puppet

 **Sorry it took me so long to make this. I have construction at my house and I've been trying to get as far away from it as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She stood there with brown hair parted to the side, clipped with a blue barrette, and makeup on her face. The makeup she wore was just the perfect amount, not too natural that it went unnoticed, but not too much that it was overbearing. There was just the right amount of purple eye shadow and mascara painted on her face and blush that seemed almost real. Her hair matched perfectly with the innocent look she wore with the makeup. The blue dress she wore was short sleeved and reached to her knees, flowing almost elegently down her body. The neck line was v-neck and on her waste layed a white ribbon tied with a big red bow in the back.

Her bright green eyes landed on Toy Freddy's stare that went up and down her body before they met with her. "I feel less robotic," she says. Her voice, now without the voice box, sounded more innocent and human than the controlled voice of before. She seemed to notice as she half-stepped backwards, putting a hand to her neck. "Wha..."

The vigorous clapping of the Marionette started before anyone else could say anything more. "Yay! It worked! I was worried there for a second," he laughs, leaving Toy Freddy to wonder what worried Marionette. "How does it feel, my sweet Bonnie?"

She stood there for a second. "I feel the same, yet different. Like I feel like myself, but there's this missing feeling of being pulled on. The feeling of being controlled almost, like I have control of everything I can do without a force pushing me to do something different."

Toy Freddy started to say something, but was interupted as Marionette nodded. "Yes, yes. That should be quite alright. Just act human and you'll be fine. Now, I've got things to do. Please excuse me. And Bonnie? Don't mess up," Marionette gave her a dark look before returning back to the happiness before. "Toodles!" And with that the puppet returned to his box.

"Well that was very abrupt. Honestly, what more does he have to do except be a puppet?" Toy Bonnie asked Toy Freddy.

"I'm not so sure. Seems like someone in this restaurant actually has a life for once," he replied, earning a shove from Toy Bonnie.

"I can't spend another minute with you. I have things to do, too. I'm going to follow the puppet's lead and leave abruptly," she started to walk away with purpose as Toy Freddy called behind her.

"Good luck! Don't mess up!Oh, and don't be too creepy!"

And with a roll of her eyes and a smirk, she was off.

* * *

Jeremy Fitzgerald stood watch at the entrance of the abandoned restaurant underneath the original restaurant he worked at. He didn't care much for his job. The animatronics didn't hurt him and they stayed pretty quite at night. The other job he was assigned to by the owner was to check people for ID when they came into the restaurant at night- the "club" he heard the animatronics saying before. It was very interesting to him seeing all the different characters enter the restaurant that weren't there before. He always welcomed the regulars, but when there unfamiliar people he became more careful. Like today.

A girl, looking around the age of 20, walked up to him most likely to get into the abandoned restaurant. "Can I just go in or is there something I do?" she asked him when she became closer. At that moment, she looked straight into his eyes with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. They almost looked fake. He looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing mostly blue with a red bow in the back.

There was only one person- er thing- that had bright green eyes and wore the color blue all the time.

"Bonnie? Toy Bonnie?"

She gave him a surprised look and quickly hushed him. "Don't worry about it. As long as you keep your mouth shut nothing will happen. Just let me in quietly and I won't have to rip off your arms and put them in places you won't like," the last part was said so sweetly it only made him want her to go as far away from him as possibly.

"I can certainly do that. Go right ahead inside. Enjoy," Jeremy said to Toy Bonnie as she walked past him. He took a deep breath. He can do this. He won't freak out. Or at least he won't until he was in seclusion or better yet, the office.

* * *

It was quite easy for Toy Freddy to find Toy Chica for she was always in Pirate's Cove. Toy Chica was talking with Foxy and Mangle as he walked into the said cove. They all turned to look at him as he became deeper into the little stage set in the corner, all conversations floating into oblivion. He wiped all the emotions from his facial expression and approached with as much confidence as he could muster up.

"Hey thar Mr. Fazbear. How's ye been?" the pirate fox asked as he approached.

He smiled. "I've been pretty good. How have you been?"

"Well, I've been good as well. Ye haven't been here in a while. What brings ye to these parts?" Foxy asked as they shook hands.

"I've come to take Chica away, if you don't mind. I have a problem on the stage and I need her expertice to help me," Toy Freddy said, looking at Toy Chica, who had her head perked up. She headed towards him as Foxy continued to talk.

"Does ye need more help? I'm sure Mangle here would be glad to join me in assisting ye," Foxy pointed towards Mangle with her replied "Aye" in response.

"No, it's okay. I only need Chica to help. We really got to go take care of it. Enjoy your sailing or whatever you do here," he said in response, walking away with Toy Chica following behind. She turned around for a second to wave. "Bye Foxy! See you tomorrow."

They walked down the hall together before Toy Chica broke the silence. "What's wrong on stage, Freddy? Couldn't you ask Bonnie for help?"

He walked quietly before answering. "Nothing's wrong on the fact, it's about Bonnie."

Toy Chica looked up at him with worry painted all across her face. "What do you mean there's something wrong with Bonnie?"

"Nothing bad. I just have to tell you something," Toy Freddy said with assurance to her. She instantly looked better, but with a devious look this time.

"Good. Does that mean you finally asked her how she felt about you?"

He gave her a surprised look, taken back a bit. "What do you even mean by that?"

"It's so obvious how you feel about her. Why can't you just admit it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Toy Chica sighed in defeat. "Fine. What's wrong with Bonnie?"

"She um... she...," he looked at her nervously. "She turned into human and went into the club. It was Marionette not me," He rushed to get it out, leaving Toy Chica to prossess his news.

She gave him a confused look. "The frick are you talking about?"

He sighed. "She left a few minutes ago totally human."

"I'm not quite understanding what you are trying to tell me. Can you elaborate?"

"A situation has gone down in this restaurant and I had to make a plan," Toy Chica made a face of confusion. "I will not tell you what the situation is. But, the plan is to send Bonnie into the club, as a human, which Marionette did by himself. I don't even know how that is possible. Anyway, she is going down to the club right now to 'spy' I guess on our doppelgangers. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"And you sent Bonnie because..."

"Because she seemed like she needed to get away from this place for a little while."

Toy Chica looked down the hall from where they came from. "Well if that's all you wanted, can I go back to Foxy? I mean Pirate's Cove?"

Toy Freddy smirked. "Of course. Just don't tell them please?"

She nodded and saluted him. "Yes, sir. Wouldn't dare." Toy Freddy only shook his head in response as she flew back to Pirate's Cove.

"Let's hope she can keep at least one secret to herself."

* * *

Speakers were blaring music coming from the animatronics on stage as Toy Bonnie walked inside for the first time. She almost felt overwhelmed from the amount of people in the building, but she had to deal with this many people in the day and most of them were kids. She just had to keep herself together.

There were tables in the middle of the room. People were dancing around them and on top of them. Cushioned couches were on the sides of the room where people talked and drank some sort of juice together. Colored lights flashed in all directions, making it hard for her to focus on anything for that long. There was only one thing she could really focus on: the stage.

Three animatronics stood there. A purple rabbit that played the guitar to the right of the brown bear, who had a microphone and was singing at the moment. To the left of the bear was a yellow chicken playing the drums and also had a microphone near its face.

None other than the original Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

She felt entranced while watching them play and felt herself get closer. She mainly focused on the purple rabbit, the only thing going through her head was a rush of anger and resentment. The rabbit shifted its eyesight onto the blue girl and paused as it looked into her eyes. She could see that it wanted to know more about her, but it continued to play as if nothing had happened.

Toy Bonnie felt a hand tap her shoulder. Turning towards the source, she was met with dark pits for eyes. She stepped back for a second before realizing it was a guy who looked nice enough. "May I help you?"

The man looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing. You just seem very familiar to me."

"That's weird. I've never been here before. I don't know how that could happen."

He seemed to consider this. "Oh. Well, what's your name?"

She hesitated. "Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Like the one on the stage?" The man pointed towards the stage.

She looked at the rabbit again. Anger filled her core again. "Him and I are nothing alike."

The man put his finger down with a thoughtful look. He stuck out his hand, putting on a smile. "Well then. My name is Jax."

* * *

Back Again


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Toy Bonnie took the man's hand to shake it. "It's nice to meet you Jax."

"It's nice to meet you, too," he let go of her hand. "What brings you here? You said it was your first time here, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I came here to see what it's really like. I've heard a lot about it and I was wondering what it was like," she told him. It was true, she did want to see what it was like and she _did_ hear a lot about it. Jax didn't need to know the fact that she lived right above this "club" and was an animatronic in the show during the day.

"Do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty noisy and I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to be doing," she replied as Jax chuckled at her. She smiled back. "But other than that, it's pretty nice from what I usually do at night, which is practically nothing. I'm not sure how I feel about these animatronics, though."

He nodded in agreement, glancing onto the stage. "Yeah, I know how you feel. They seem so life like. Like they might come alive and kill you when you're not looking," he chuckled at himself and Toy Bonnie awkwardly chuckled with him. "Anyway, it's not that bad here. Honestly. You've just got to get used to the loudness and the performers."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

He seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, they might come down from the stage to interact with the crowd. Something about getting them involved or something. Making them feel welcome. But they seem pretty welcomed and involved from what they are doing on that table," he faced a table that a few people were on, dancing, while sloppily singing along to the music.

She made a face. "Ew. What are they doing?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay then, " Toy Bonnie turns back to Jax. Maybe she could take this time to get some information out of him about this "club" and how it was so successful. Or maybe she could find out about the secrets of their doppelgangers from this person somehow. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Jax returned his line of sight to Toy Bonnie as he continued to talk. "I've been coming here since it opening a few months ago. It was nothing like it is now."

"Is that a good thing?"

He nodded. "Yeah, especially for the owners. They must get a lot of profit from this. It's like advertising for the new-" he stopped himself and shook his head. "Advertising for the restaurant up above. I believe there are more costumers than before."

"Yes, there is."

He gives her a curious look. "Why are you here?"

"What?" Toy Bonnie was taken back by his question. What was he trying to get at?

"Nevermind."

"How much do you know about this restaurant?"

"I know way too much about this place. I know more about this place than those animatronics on stage and the ones in the building. The only one that might know more is that stupid puppet. I need to talk to him somehow. I need-"

" _Talk_ to the puppet?" She was once again taken back by the information this man had of the building.

"No. No, that's not it. I just need to get inside of the building with out that _guard_ knowing about it," Jax practically spat the word "guard" out like it tasted bad.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I need to go. It's been nice talking with you, Bonnie," Jax looked straight into her eyes and smirked before he walked away.

"What just happened?"

* * *

The Marionette was starting to get nervous. He could feel it flowing through his long arms and legs, making him itch uncontrollably. He needed to know what was happening down there with Toy Bonnie. She could be getting this whole establishment in trouble. He really should have convinced Toy Freddy not to go through with his plan. And if Toy Bonnie knew too much, she could become in control with the side he had been trying to hide from her for so long. They couldn't have that happening while this restaurant is still in business.

All he'll do is go into a head of a random bystander and investigate the scene. That's all. No harm done.

Marionette conjured his soul out of his body and threw it into one of the closest humans underground. That person being someone wedged between two other people on a... table?

"Humans are so weird," he mumbled to himself as he jumped down from the table and searched the room for the greened eyed, blue dressed Bonnie.

The first person he spotted was a man with black hair and black eyes. Nothing unusual from the normal person in this room. So, why did he spot him? As soon as their eyes met he knew this man was apart of The Movement. The puppet remembered him from about ten- no. How long was the first murders in the first restaurant? But he looked so much younger. How could this have happened? The man seemed to know him, too because he gave him a dark look and a smirk, turning away as soon as he had seen him.

Yep, Toy Bonnie was in trouble down here.

He scoured the forgotten restaurant for the bunny. He saw her standing near the stage, eyes locked on the animatronic's movement. At that moment a new song started and the purple rabbit was now singing while in the crowd. As soon as he had a break, he walked to Toy Bonnie and whispered something in her ear, almost imperceptible to any watchers, then returned back to singing like nothing ever happened.

That's it, she's not going to this place ever again.

* * *

It was 5:30 and she was backstage. In the _back_ of the stage where her _doppelgangers_ supposedly resided. And she was invited by the blue rabbit that was practically her enemy.

This was going to be good.

As she rounded the corner of the stage to get into what she thought was the all-in-one dressing room for all the animatronics, she heard a very heated conversation coming from the room. Getting a little closer, she could hear snippets of the conversation. There was a girl, Chica she assumed, a guy with a lower voice, Freddy?, and a voice she recognized from earlier, Bonnie.

"They know and are trying to get revenge. We have to stop them before they blow up the building or something." A pause. "Freddy, come on! You don't know what they could be planning in those shiny heads of theirs," there was desperation in Bonnie's voice as he was obviously trying to convince Freddy of something.

"He's right, you have no idea what they could be planning. We haven't even met them! But, really, Bonnie? Toy Bonnie is a real person? That's too far-fetched for them to do. Unless the puppet betrayed us yet again," Chica sounded as if she didn't believe anything he was saying, but was trying to see the logic in it.

"No, no that can't happen. From what I remember, Marionette can't do things like this," The third voice said.

"But didn't he bring our souls into these bodies? We wouldn't be moving if it weren't for him," Chica was obviously trying to make sense of this.

"Yeah, and now we are stuck playing for people and then hiding in the day," Freddy replied in a mumble, making Toy Bonnie strain her ears to hear. She decided it was about time to go inside and face her doppelgangers for the first time; this conversation was not going anywhere.

Walking up to the doorway, she noticed that none of them were paying any attenetion to the entrance, all of them caught up in thought, and knocked on the door jamb. In one motion, they all turned towards her in a bone-chilling way, eyes open and all at once, making her take a step back from recoil. "H-hello?"

They all blinked, mesmerized by their movements. Bonnie was the first to speak. "Oh! You came!"

"Of course. I couldn't deny the performers."

Bonnie seemed pretty happy at her being there and turned to Freddy, but Freddy was looking Toy Bonnie up and down, not paying any attention to the purple rabbit. "Hmm. Interesting. You definately look like someone or something we are related to. Toy Bonnie."

"I'm not a toy, thank you very much. It's just Bonnie. Get it right, you overgrown bear."

"Wow, someone's got fire. Look, we could just take you apart right now if you don't behave, three versus one," not only did Freddy have a bite and a bark, he was very prepared to fight for his spot. He obviously didn't like Toy Bonnie, letting it show from the rage flowing through his eyes, practically a fire. "We already have a Bonnie in this franchise and that's not changing, so pick a new name. Like Brittney. That's good."

"Oh heck no! You don't tell me what to do! You're not my boss," the thing was that Toy Bonnie was also prepared to fight for her spot in the Freddy Fazbear franchise. She was practically drawing blood (which reminded her that she was, in fact, a human) from her hand from the fists she was making.

"Okay really guys? Can't we just interrogate her and get this over with. I've got work to do," Chica seemed to be very bored being here and looked like she was ready to leave.

"You're not interrogating me. I'm just here to find out more about you guys: our doppelgangers. No harm done."

"Yes harm done! You are _our_ doppelgangers. You're practically a female copy of Bonnie and he is sort of going crazy over you," Chica said in a monotone way. She only made Toy Bonnie flame even more than how she already felt. "Couple up for all I care. Just leave us alone and out of our hair."

"Maybe one day, you could actually realize what you are saying. Until then, don't you _dare_ say we are the same," she said, becoming more aggressive by the passing seconds, imagining their ultimate demise. Freddy seemed to notice and stepped close to her, pointing towards the door.

"That's it, you're gone. Leave and never come back. Go crying back to the other Toys and tell them your little lies. Tell the Marionette that for this little stunt, we will be coming back and with a vengeance. We have become better than last time and we're revamped. Watch your little friends cause we will come when you least expect it. This means war."

Toy Bonnie turns around and starts walking away, yelling to them as she walked. "We will get there first and win your war. We have so much more force than you. You will regret this war ever happened. When you lose, thank Freddy. This will not be the last of us 'Toys'."

* * *

Walking back onto the stage, Toy Bonnie felt tired, something she had never felt before. Looking up, she saw a brown figure walking towards her. Finally, someone she could stand.

Once they met up, Toy Freddy gave her an expecting look. "So?"

"They give a warm welcome."

* * *

No More

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoyed reading what you thought of my story so far.  
**

 **Until next time! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So."

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were sitting in Toy Freddy's dressing room. It was Saturday night, exactly a night after Toy Bonnie went to the "club". After she had come back, she became her normal self, the animatronic that didn't have to sleep. Or have emotions for that matter. She immediately returned to her dressing room, not letting anyone else inside for the remainder of time the restaurant was closed, gathering her thoughts.

As soon as the restaurant closed for the day, Toy Freddy chased her down and forced her to talk. She told him she wouldn't say anything in the middle of the restaurant, which was were they were at the moment, and he led her to his dressing room. It seemed he was very persistent in talking to her after that night and was up for a fight if she refused, so she accepted with much reluctance.

After sitting on his couch for about five minutes without anyone saying anything, she knew it was something serious and not anything to just discuss without an argument.

Toy Bonnie looked up from the spot she was staring at on the floor to Toy Freddy. "So."

"The Marionette told me some interesting things yesterday."

She raised her eyebrow. "What's that?"

"He said he saw a man that he hadn't seen in a few years. Meaning he hadn't seen him since the first murders. Since he became a Marionette."

"Wait a second. How could Marionette have seen someone if he wasn't even in the 'club'? And how is that even possible? Seeing the 'person behind the murders' when there weren't any people in purple? He did say that we were murdered by a purple guy, right? I don't think we should trust Marionette after what he did last night."

"Woah, Bonnie. Just listen. I totally think that we should be skeptical of Marionette, but he's the one who created us, so we have to have some sort of trust in him," with a sigh, he began to answer Toy Bonnie's bombardment of questions. "So, you know the 'magic' or whatever he used to make you human? Well somehow he moved his soul into someone else's body, someone in the 'club', and looked through him.

"While looking through that poor man, he saw two things, one of them was a man with black hair, was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and had, and I quote, 'black holes that could suck life out of anyone's soul out of their body as eyes'. That man somehow saw that the Marionette was somehow controlling the man and seemed to want something from him," Toy Freddy paused as he looked at Toy Bonnie's expression, which became stern as he described the man. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, sadly. He was the first person I talked to when I went in, well except for the security guard. But, he didn't look like a murderer. Or our murderer at least. Although, the things he was saying were very cryptic," her posture and expression became more thoughtful as she thought aloud. "It still doesn't make any sense. I need to talk to him again tonight."

Toy Freddy cringed. "Yeah... About that."

"Excuse me?"

"I was getting to that. But, you actually talked to him?"

"Yeah, it was a nice conversation, too. I learned a lot about this restaurant already. But, enough about that that. You said the Marionette saw a second thing?"

Remembrance passed through his face before a look of sadness replaced it. "Yeah, I did. The second thing he saw was you. Standing by the stage. When a certain animatronic came up to you and told you something. And of course only Marionette would know this stuff, so don't you _dare_ ask how he would know," Toy Freddy was acting very weird at that moment and looked _jealous_ for some reason which only made Toy Bonnie feel anxious.

"What do you expect me to say?" she was feeling very small from the look he was giving her.

Toy Freddy leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, looking straight at Toy Bonnie. "What happen?"

Looking away, she gathered her thoughts. What's up with Freddy tonight? "'5:30. Backstage.' That's all he said. So, naturally, I went backstage to learn more about our doppelgangers. 5:30 was when they left the stage for the night to let people begin to file out. They... they really don't like us. Chica seems like she doesn't care about anything, or she just didn't care about me, but she seemed to consider everything that anyone said. She seemed observant.

"Freddy, on the other hand, was very agressive. And when I say very aggressive, I mean very, _very_ aggressive. He was so prepared to bite my head off or something. He argued with every single word that came out of my mouth. He would have argued with how I took a breath if he could! He's the one that kicked me out," Toy Freddy raised his eyebrow at that. "I'll get to that. Anyway, he seemed to also be more on the smart side than the airhead side.

"Bonnie seemed very calm. And happy when he saw me. Honestly, I don't have much to tell you about him except that he seemed to want to impress Freddy in any way possible. I really don't like him. He took my colors and he's not even original with his suit. I just... I just don't like him. It's an internal feeling."

Toy Freddy nodded his head quickly, excepting her descriptions, but wanting to know more. "What about being kicked out?"

"To get to that, we have to go back to what happened before that. So, I went to the dressing room because Bonnie invited me, blah, blah, blah, and something happened to where I made Freddy mad. Scratch that. He was mad at me since I had walked into the room. Well, he figured out I was Bonnie- or 'Toy Bonnie' as he called me- pretty fast. He figured it was one of Marionette's tricks and sweared he would get revenge. That's when I became aggressive, in which of course he stopped me from doing anything irrational and kicked me out with a threat. I walked out with a threat of my own."

He shook his head in disappointment. "You threatened our doppelgangers when you don't even know what the could do? Heck, we don't even know what we could do ourselves."

"Well, I just assumed that since we have more people, we would win in a fight."

"Bonnie! This isn't a fight we can just fight and get it over with. This will take time and strategy. Are you crazy?"

She scoffs. "Says the one who wanted to turn me into human and send me down to the 'club' in the first place," Toy Freddy narrowed his eyes at her. "Honestly, why can't we just fight them and get it over with. It won't matter."

"It will matter if we fight them because that could cause this restaurant to shut down if they know we are alive. It could cost us the whole franchise instead of just this restaurant. We can't have anymore news reports about mishaps in the restaurant; we've already had enough of those. Bonnie, you need to think these things through before actually threatening them."

Toy Bonnie gets up from the chair she was sitting in and headed for the door. "I didn't come here to be yelled at. I'm leaving."

Toy Freddy stands up quickly with a look of complete terror as she started to walk away. "No wait. I have something to tell you that you will really need to know."

She was already at the door, hand on the door jamb. Turning around, she looked at him with anger and annoyance. "What is so important that you would have forgotten this whole time I've been talking?"

"It's just that Marionette thinks that this whole thing of you going to the 'club' is a bad idea, so he has his mind set on you not going anymore. I'm sorry, but you can't go back. It's all done."

Toy Bonnie turned around and bolting out of the room before Toy Freddy could say anything.

* * *

She ran down the hall, not thinking about looking back to see if Toy Freddy followed her. She only had one goal in mind: to get the stupid puppet to send her back to the underground restaurant.

Toy Bonnie didn't even know why she wanted to go back there. Maybe to confront the "murderer" or whatever he was supposed to be. It just felt right going back there, even though she may have screwed up Marionette's "plan", but she doubted he even had one.

Once she was close to the toy box that the puppet layed in, Marionette popped out, with a very happy look on his face. His attitude also seemed very bright, but Toy Bonnie continued to run straight towards him. As he saw her racing towards him, the smile he wore was becoming less bright the closer she got. But the closer she got, the more angry Toy Bonnie became.

She passed the box, grabbing hold of the puppet's neck, pulling him with her. She stopped right before hitting the wall behind them, leaving Marionette with the recoil, becoming slammed into the wall and kept there by the raging blue rabbit, confining his neck in her hands.

"What the heck puppet?" Toy Bonnie snarled at him.

She instantly felt a force in her head, moving her hand away from his neck, making her become stiff and frozen there with burning rage. The Marionette stood up as much as he could, straightening himself out before turning towards Toy Bonnie. "I should ask the same of you."

Toy Bonnie tried to move towards him again, but found she was stuck there. "Oh come on! You know exactly what you did. Not letting me go back to the 'club'?" She watched as the puppet walked back into his box, only letting top of his torso show as he settled down. "Don't act like you don't know! This is important to me. So, let me do this one thing!"

"No, I will not let you go back there. What have you been doing that is so important anyway? Can't you enjoy these beautiful nights?"

"You're kidding right? I've been here for so long. I don't want to stay up here anymore. I've been learning so much more than I thought I would. Please, just let me go again," glancing at Marionette, she could see he was not very happy about her knowing too much. "Oh, I see. You don't want me finding out your secrets, huh? Well, you're in for a big surprise."

Marionette shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's just too dangerous for you to be in there."

"Really? Because the 'murderer' is there?" she gave a humorless laugh. "I already talked to him and he doesn't seem so bad."

"You've already spoken to him?"

"Yeah, and he is pretty nice. And now using him, I could find out all your precious little secrets somehow and exploit them to the whole franchise. You. Will. Go. Down."

Marionette shook his head. "You can't just do that. Not without actually seeing him as a human. And that's what you need me for."

"No, you're wrong. I already know enough for everyone to hate you. So, send me back to the 'club' tonight and I won't tell anyone of your secrets."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Toy Bonnie didn't say anything in response, just becoming more stubborn as time passed. "I knew this was a bad idea..." Marionette mumbled to himself as he cringed and looked back at her. "Fine. You can go. Tonight."

She looked up at the ceiling in relief as the Marionette closed the box as quick as he could and making sure she couldn't open it. Toy Bonnie had a flash of white anger, covering her eyesight in whiteness as anger shook her body, charging for the box and clawing it, trying to rip it open. The puppet timed her transformation just right, turning her human just before her claws broke the box open, making the claws turn human, causing pain to shoot up her hand. Snarling, she turned around and headed towards the "club" for another night of searching for information.

* * *

As she approached the last step of the stairs, she looked up and glanced around. His head was also searching, meeting each other's eyes at the same time. They rushed towards each other, each of them seemingly wanting to ask an urgent question. After dodging many people, they met face-to-face: Toy Bonnie's face filled with anger, and Jax's face filled with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

I'm the Purple Guy

* * *

 **Thank you all once again for the reviews. I just can't thank you all enough ^-^**

 **I would just like to mention that I don't like myself swearing, but I'll swear in my head, but I won't ever write it down. So, what I'm writing doesn't match up with what I'm thinking and it messes me up sometimes. Like the part with "What the heck puppet?" I was thinking something different in my head haha.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They both retaliated from each other. Toy Bonnie brought her hand up as if she were stopping his words with an added "Excuse me?" dripping with sass. Jax looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed followed by "What?".

Toy Bonnie recovered first, taking a step closer. She did not want to take anymore of this man's crap. She was going to take care of this for her own sake and sanity. "Looky here, Buddy. There's been a lot of rumors in the restaurant and you need to explain yourself," Jax looked at her like she was crazy with her finger pointing towards his chest. "Why does everyone keep telling me you are the purple guy, hm?"

"The purple guy." he replied lamely. "What is this purple guy you speak of?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what it is. If you've come here for as long as you claim to have, then you should know," he kept staring at her with a look of confusion. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's the murderer. The one who killed those kids in the Freddy Fazbear's food chain. "

His eyes sparked as he remembered something, but recovered soon after, crossing his arms in the process. "I am not the purple guy. I would not mercifully kill children. Do I look like I lost my sanity?" he moves his hand up and down his body showing he was fully sane, making Toy Bonnie roll her eyes. "But I do know who did it."

That caught her attention. " _What?_ "

He nodded his head. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you who it is. I have sworn to secrecy."

"You've... oh my gosh. Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to prove anything to anyone?" she ran her hand down her perfectly sculpted face. Glancing at Jax, he seemed to look surprised by something she did. "What?"

"Give me your hand," he didn't wait for an answer, grabbing her hand and inspecting it.

She pulled her hand away as fast as she could. "No. What are you doing? Get away from me."

He looks straight at her. "You run your hand down your face, which would cause some sort of makeup to come off your face if you were a normal person. But, hey. Your hand is perfectly normal, no makeup out of place. My suspision has been verified. Why and how would an animatronic become human and come down here. That is scientifically impossible."

She looks at him with surprise and suspicion written across her face. "How are you able to trust science when you know we are alive? And how the heck are you not surprised that we have souls?"

"That is a good question."

Toy Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, and?"

"The only reason why I'm not freaking out like a normal person does is because I'm used to this. I know what happened, but there is nothing I can do about it. The past is the past," he looked almost broken, trying to will himself to let go of something in the past. In that moment, Toy Bonnie felt herself become closer to him in a way she never thought was possible. She almost dropped her suspicion,but what he was saying only brought more.

"What happened in the past?" she whispered

He shook his head. "I don't want to tell you."

"This is getting ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. Turning around, she found herself looking at the stage only to find Bonnie absentmindedly looking at her while playing his guitar. She sighed. She almost wanted everything to go back to normal, but she was too far deep into this mystery to go back. Everything was just too complicated now than it was before. A voice started to say something behind her, making her direct her attention to the voice once again.

"I have family problems. My parents fought all the time when I was young. My father would come home very late at night and hide in his office for days on end. He didn't like his children. I would find happiness going to 'Fredbear's Family Diner' and playing with the kids there. I would walk there with my sister when things were bad at home. She was younger than me, so I had to be the strong one.

"Anyway, one night I was looking through my father's papers when I thought he had left. But, he actually forgot something and came back into his office to find me looking through his paper. The things I saw in there... It was horrible. I could never be like him," Jax took a breath, remembering. "He slammed my head into the ground. All of a sudden, he had a knife and was telling me I would pay for snooping. My mother came into the room and caught him, sending him away.

"That night my sister went to 'Fredbear's Diner' without me. She never came back home."

Toy Bonnie was stunned. She would not have expected that from someone who went to the "club". "I'm so sorry. What happened to her?" she whispered.

"I have no clue. That's why I come here so often. I've done all the research I can on this restaurant and I know so much. But it's still not enough. I've been hoping, praying that one of you hold my sister's soul, but it's so hard to tell with how much the soul can change when handled by the Marionette."

Toy Bonnie recuperates herself from the sadness she had felt before. She was becoming more annoyed by what Jax was saying. He could never not say anything cryptic. "What does that even mean?!"

"You'll find out. I have hope that you could."

She threw her hands up. "Okay, you need to stop telling me this stuff and just let me know what is going on here. I don't want to be left in the dark anymore. It's so cold here when you don't know anything. These hints I keep getting don't make any sense," she takes a deep breath. "I'm sure you have much better things to do than talk to a humatronic that doesn't understand anything in the real world because she's been kept in the dark for all her life. I'm out of here."

She could practically _feel_ steam coming from her ears as she stormed off. No one seemed to notice her outbreak except for the person she was talking to. She was obviously done.

* * *

After Toy Chica had run into Toy Bonnie last night after she came back from her trip, she was convinced of one thing: she was insane.

Her sanity level was way lower than usual. Their quick conversation only made her realize that (1) maybe everything they were being told were lies and (2) Toy Bonnie should not have gone down to the "club".

Instead of going to the Pirate's Cove with Foxy and Mangle, she decided to talk to Toy Freddy. She found him in his usual spot; in his room, backstage. It seemed as if he were staring out into space. It was quite creepy in Toy Chica's opinion.

"Hey, Freddy," she said as she walked into the doorway.

Toy Freddy turned towards her, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about. "Oh, hey Chica. Come in. What's on your mind?"

She shut the door behind her. "I wanted to talk to you about Bonnie."

He looked at her with confusion. "Okay. Yeah, sure. What about her?"

"She... her sanity, Freddy. It's not doing well," she was obviously very concerned for her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" he stayed silent, not wanting to admit he hadn't. "She's crazy! I saw the anger in her eyes as she ran down the hall tonight. That's not like her. What did you do to her?"

"Chica, I-I didn't do anything! She seemed fine to me."

"She is not fine! You haven't been paying much attention to the girl you actually care for, have you? Freddy, she's my best friend. I can't let her lose it for some stupid mission you put her on," her voice became extremely sad and broke as she spoke. Looking back at Toy Freddy, she said one last thing before she left.

"It really is Mission Impossible."

* * *

Somehow she made it back to the stage. For some reason she was invited once again by stupid Bonnie. Maybe she was the stupid one for coming back.

Walking up the steps to get onto the stage, she ran into a figure. It looked just about the size of a rabbit. But not just any rabbit, a rabbit that plays music on stage for an amount of people with a guitar. That rabbit was none other than Bonnie.

"Hello again," he said, looking at her curiously. She rolled her eyes and continued going up the stairs. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Out of the shadows where I can actually see how much better I look than you," she replied callously. She did not want to talk to practically a shadow.

Silence drifted down the stairway as she climbed. Approaching the top, she looked around to look for Freddy. There wasn't anyway she would be able to handle him tonight, and frankly, there weren't any bears to be seen. Or chickens for that matter. "It's okay, they are both on stage, cleaning their instruments," Bonnie said from behind her as he appeared from the stairway.

Toy Bonnie turned around to give him a stink eye and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"I want to say I am sorry for how Freddy acted yesterday. I really wanted to talk to you and he got all aggressive. Honestly, I've never seen him like that."

"Oh, that's nice. If that's all, I'll just go," she said as she started sidling around Bonnie. He put his arm out, stopping her path.

"Not so fast. Can't you be nice to your counterpart? You could like help us become friends with the Toys."

She gave him a death look. "You think I want that? Do you think Freddy wants that? Or Chica? Or any of the animatronics?"

"Well-"

"No! No we do not! Did you pay any attention to the conversation last night? Freddy wants to start a fight with my people. My _friends_. I can't 'bond' with them after that."

"Don't you think our creator would've made us the same for a reason?"

That pushed Toy Bonnie off the ledge. She pushed Bonnie against the wall behind him, somehow putting her arm across his neck even though he was taller than her. "Don't you ever say we are the same! We are not the same. We are _not_ the same. We may be the same character, but we are _not_ the same, got it? I could never be like you and you will never be like us."

"Well, at least the owner likes us more," Bonnie did not seemed fazed by her and just said it like it was a casual, every day fact.

"What does that mean?"

He looked at her sympathetically. "Oh. Toy Freddy didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" The only thing going through her head was the fact that someone else was keeping something from her. And it was someone she had once trusted.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

The door slammed open, disrupting Toy Freddy's thoughts for the second time that night. He angrily looked at the door and found a furious Toy Bonnie stomping up to him. She was still fully human, her face red from anger and rage. She slammed her hand onto the desk in which Toy Freddy sat, making him look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Once again, he was confused. "Tell you what?"

"That we are being thrown out!"

* * *

Mangled

* * *

 **I don't have much to say except thank you.**

 **Honestly, Bonnie is my favorite character. Pretty much all of them. But, my all time favorite is Mangled Bonnie, you know the one without his face. I just can't wait to get him in the story *coughs*. I didn't say anything ignore that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Toy Freddy stared at Toy Bonnie hand, stunned into silence. How could she have known if he hadn't told anyone except for the Marionette, though he thought the Marionette knew before he told him. He had made an effort for her not to know before he thought the time was right.

She slammed her hand on the desk again. "What is going on around here? What else haven't you been telling me?"

"I-" Toy Freddy started before noticing her hand curling into a fist. Looking up, he saw her red face. "I didn't think you needed to know so soon."

"You're not the only animatronic in this band, Freddy," Toy Bonnie's voice was anger in its purest form. "Don't you think I have a right to know what goes on around here instead of having to talk to our doppelgangers, whom I don't even trust, to find out that _we are being ripped apart and thrown away_?"

"Yes, but-"

Her fist came down to the desk again, stopping him. "Don't give me that. You should have told me before I even came down to the 'club'. What were you thinking?" He stayed silent. Toy Bonnie stared at him before looking away, shaking her head. "This is unbelievable! The only person I've really trusted has been lying to me this whole time. And someone else had to tell me about it."

"Bonnie, I didn't mean for it to happen this way," he replied, his head downcast.

She looked at him again. "No one ever does! How do you think Bonnie felt about telling me? He didn't want to be the one to tell me that I was being _thrown away_ and _destroyed_ ," she paused. Toy Freddy could see she was making an effort to cool herself down. He was caught on the part that Bonnie, of anyone else, told her, but he held his tongue. "Not only that, but he also said it was just us three. Not Foxy the pirate. Not Mangle the voice box. But us, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. What the heck is wrong with us?!"

He had no answer to that; he was trying to figure that out himself. His thought was that Foxy and Mangle were more like-able than then them, but even with that he still had no explanation. "There's nothing wrong with us."

Toy Bonnie gave him a look as if speaking resulted death. "Right. That's why they are, oh I don't know, _throwing us away_ and _ripping us apart_. Makes sense," she gave him a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes. "Enjoy rehearsing by yourself because I'm off to see if Chica knows the 'news'," she scoffed. "Thanks for being no help at all. And for lying to me this whole time."

She walked out the door, head down as Toy Freddy followed her with his eyes. He wanted to call out to her, make her understand that what he's been doing is for the better, but in her state she would not and could not listen to him. He felt sorrow, somehow, watching her walk away from him.

It was not a good feeling.

* * *

Below the restaurant they could feel the running feet of kids and the cheerful laughter that came with it. Music also came from above making the mood become less dark than it usually was underground. They could practically feel an aura of delight as the children listened to the animatronics play their music. If only they could be those animatronics making the children happy and enjoying it with them.

It was probably the worst thing about being down there, hearing the children laugh and be happy while they were stuck there with nothing to do. Well, second worst thing. The worst thing was the plumbing. Once the toilets would flush, the water would leak through the pipes and fall backstage. The animatronics, having wiring in their suits, would have to clean up the messes before it could cause any serious damage.

Freddy hated it down there.

It was his turn on toilet duty. Which meant he had to sit in the corner all day and wait for the toilet water to leak below ground level to clean it up, dodging it best he could. Some would say "just use buckets!", but the manager/owner didn't supply any for them. He didn't know that it was going to become flooded after the repair man "fixed" it. What an idiot, really.

He could not wait to get out of this building and into a different one. While being the ones on the stage all day and the Toys becoming nothing but scrap for when they became broken. He could not wait for that day to come.

But first he had to get through the week.

Freddy groaned as he mopped up yet another puddle. Just thinking about it made him want to stab himself multiple times. Although it would not do aything for him except for maybe become broken-which he didn't want to do before his breakthrough-and to get him into more trouble than he already was in by his crew.

Chica didn't think it was "rational" or "very intelligent" of him to kick Toy Bonnie out before she could say anything they could find useful. Plus, she thought that Toy Bonnie was going to say something important about their state in the restaurant. Chica thought Freddy ruined their only chance at knowing what was actually happening.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was mad because he wanted to know more about his doppelganger, obviously not caring that they lived under them, and also thought Freddy ruined his only chance to meet her for the first time. Freddy could not understand why Bonnie wanted to know more about her, she wasn't even that interesting and seemed to hate seeing all of them in the same room together.

Plus, Freddy hated the other animatronics because _they_ were obviously the first-and only- animatronics supposed to be made. All he wanted to do was destroy all of them.

A natural reaction really.

After he finished his job for the day, he found Chica lounging on the couch in the dressing room and Bonnie playing a few strings on his guitar absentmindedly. Freddy sat in front of his vanity, looking at the others through the mirror to see if they reacted in any way.

Nothing.

Well, they were no fun.

Clearing his throat, he turned around expecting some sort of reaction, but was greeted with Chica still messing with her hands and Bonnie still being absentminded. He groaned.

"Yes, Freddy?" Chica said indifferent.

"We need to talk," peering at Bonnie, Freddy saw that he was now listening. "All of us."

While Bonnie grabbed a chair and dragged it towards Freddy, Chica just threw her head back, laughing. "We need to talk, do we? Oh boy. This is going to be good. What will it be this time? What we will be having for lunch? Oh wait, we don't have stomachs to digust the food we eat."

"Just get over here," Freddy responded, rolling his eyes. Chica reluctantly got off the couch and brought her chair over to were Freddy sat with Bonnie.

"What's wrong, Freddy?" Bonnie asked as Chica sat down.

"I have a plan."

Chica scoffed. "Not another one of your plans. We all know what happened last time you had one of those."

"After what the Marionette pulled, you'll want to hear this plan," Freddy knew that Chica didn't want to talk about this, no one did, but they all knew that what the Marionette did crossed the line and they all wanted to do something about it. Chica leaned back in her chair, enabling him to continue.

"We all know that Marionette should not have let that Toy down here to interrogate us. She could've been very dangerous from what I have seen which makes Marionette at fault for this. We need to get back at him. That night what I said was true. I will get back at them for what had happened to us and they will get what they have coming for them. We will go into the restaurant after closing time and before opening time for us to get our revenge. They will become the mangled."

Chica gave him a skeptical look. "And how do you expect us to get into the restaurant without becoming caught by, number one, the night guard, and, number two, the nine animatronics located in the building?"

"I have my ways."

Another look from Chica. She was about to say something before Bonnie raised his hand earning a glare from Chica as Freddy called on him. "Yes, Bonnie?"

"What exactly are we going to do to them?"

Freddy gave him a smile. "Look who's asking the right questions now. Well, we are going to take apart each and every one of them as their 'friends' watch. We are going to break them apart until all that's left is their memory cards. Then with the memory cards we can... well that's for the imagination. We could look at what they've been planning."

Both Chica and Bonnie were stunned into silence, giving each other a look before Chica raised her eyebrow. "And what about the Marionette?"

"You can lock his box, you know."

"Freddy!"

This surprised Freddy. He thought it was a very good plan, relishing in his wonderful idea. Chica's tone was not one that exemplified being proud. It was more like dissatisfaction. She sounded disgusted by what he was implying. "What's wrong with it?"

"Freddy, I love you, but this plan. It's horrible. Heinous. This won't help anything except for your ego."

"I don't know what your talking about. We're just making something that will inevitably happen become sooner. Nothing too bad."

Chica took a deep breath. "'Nothing to bad'? You're talking about ripping apart... Just let it happen when it happens."

Freddy sat up. "No! This is revenge for what they did to us."

"But, they haven't done anything else, so why start something again?"

"No, you're wrong Chica. We have to get back at them for what they have caused us and so they won't be able to do anything else to us."

She shook her head. Bonnie was just sitting there. He wasn't saying anything to oppose of the situation or encourage it, just as he always did. "This is _such_ a bad idea. _Such_ a bad idea," she sighed. "...But, I know I can't stop you."

His face lit up. Leaning forward, he grabbed Chica's face and kissed her forhead. "Thanks. I knew you would see that this could be a good thing for us."

"I never said that," Chica said with a small smile and she watched Freddy walk away. "You're getting toilet duty again for this," she called after him.

Turning towards Bonnie, she shook her head with a smile on her mouth. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

Bonnie gave her a small smile. Chica got up, patting his back, and walked back to the couch. Bonnie was internally freaking out. He had no idea what he would do about this new plan. It was going against what he actually thought was the right thing to do. Why can't Freddy just be rational for once?

* * *

Jeremy looked at his calendar as he approached his kitchen. The restaurant would close in about five days meaning he would only have to work there for that long. Hopefully he could work at the next building, but not as the night guard this time. He just needed to survive five nights. Five dreadful nights.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's

* * *

 **Still nothing to say. Thank you I guess could be one thing and hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A knock came from the front door of the restaurant. It was way past closing time and it wasn't 12 o'clock for the night guard to start his shift. Visitors couldn't possibly want to visit a restaurant past closing with creepy animatronics there, right?

The first performer to noticed the knock was none other then Toy Bonnie. She was mindlessly walking through the tables scattered across the floor in front of the stage as she heard a tiny knock come from the front of the building. She tentatively looked around to see if anyone else was around to hear the knock-which there wasn't-and made her way to the locked door, moving along the shadows.

Her curiosity piqued as she saw a man standing there with his one hand planted on the door and the other hanging by his side, observing the room in front of the doors. The black hair and black eyes were too familiar for her to forget about, along with the ordinary clothes he wore with countless accounts of denying he wore anything else, anything purple. He seemed to be looking for something in peticular to answer his knock.

Toy Bonnie decided she would answer even if she was still fully an animatronic. As she walked out of the shadows and towards the door, the Marionette seemed to sense she was going for the front doors and changed her form from an animatronic to a humantronic in an moment. If someone from the outside could actually see her, she was already a functional person of society. The man outside noticed her as soon as she came out of the shadows and seemed to relax, but stiffened back up as he seemed to realize what he came there for.

Unlocking the door, she slipped outside as the man stepped back to give her space. She turned back to the door to recuperate her thoughts before confronting the knocker.

"What are you doing here, Jax?" Toy Bonnie demanded as she turned to face him head on.

Jax gave her an unemotional look. "We need to talk."

She shook her head thinking of last night's conversation. Ever since she'd last seen him, she had decided she could figure out the secrets by herself, even without the help of Toy Freddy. "We have nothing to talk about."

Jax seemed to know what she was thinking. "No. It has nothing to do with that. It's about your downstairs neighbors. They're getting themselves into trouble."

She crossed her arms and looked to the concrete under them. "And how would you know that?"

"I could possibly be spying on them."

Toy Bonnie raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes. She did not feel like deciphering another person's riddle. "Right. I'm just going to pretend like I believe you so I can know what I'm up against."

"You can believe in whatever you want. Just know that I have always been telling you the truth," he declared.

"Just tell me what my doppelgangers are up to so can decide if it is the truth or not," Toy Bonnie practically spit into Jax's face. He took a deep breath out of suppressed anger and continued.

"They're coming to attack you all for Freddy's revenge. He said he had this maginificent plan, but it turned out to be a pretty stupid one. Honestly, I don't know how any of them actually decided they would agree to it."

None of this seemed to surprise her, though. It seemed like something Freddy would plan. She rolled her eyes once again. "I don't think I can believe much of this statement. But since I sorta angered them myself, I have to agree with it," she huffed. "Although how could they possibly get inside? That's the real question. And don't you dare try telling me how. I don't want to hear your voice anymore. Goodbye."

As she walked back inside she heard a soft "See you tonight" before the door shut behind her.

She almost felt sorry for him.

She could not feel sorry for him.

She _would_ not feel sorry for him.

* * *

Once inside, Toy Bonnie could feel insurmountable coldness from what she had caused. She was not talking to anyone anymore. She only let herself talk to the Marionette when she needed to or her co-workers during show time. She would only pretend to be happy to see them, but really anger boiled her veins when she saw those fuzzy animals. She had to admit she was actually glad to see Toy Chica at times, but Toy Chica seemed to also be mad at her for whatever reason.

Toy Bonnie went back to her dressing room to figure out a better plan than what she had before-which was nothing. Everyone was quiet these days which meant more time to think rather than socializing.

If she were to take Jax's information, what would that do to help her? It made a lot of sense for Freddy to come and attack her friends after what happened that night, but she was not going to admit that to Jax. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

The part she didn't understand was how they were actually going to get into the main restaurant. And why they would do it now opposed to waiting until they get thrown out anyway. Also, is Jax actually spying on them? If he were spying on them, then maybe he was spying on the upstairs crew. No, wait, that didn't make any sense. He said he couldn't get inside without the puppet seeing him or the night guard. So, he couldn't be spying on them. Hopefully he wasn't.

Why would Jax spy on them? He said that he was now obsessed with finding out the secrets of this franchise. Maybe he could be trusted. Everything he has said before has made sense and it all seems pretty logical. He may possibly be a good ally for knowing what happens downstairs.

She sighed, already tired of everything that had happend so far. She looked away from her vanity she was previously looking at and found the poster featuring herself, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle respectively with the words "Rock! Eat! Party! Play!" plastered by each character. She remembered taking a copy of poster from desk on opening day and putting it up to remember her new friendships. If only thinks now could be as easy as it was in the past.

But the past was gone and so was Toy Bonnie.

Wait, she wasn't gone.

She had to stop thinking this way.

She heard the door's hinges creak as it opened, revealing an animatronic in its wake. Toy Bonnie looked at the door with interest before noticing Toy Freddy and turned around, scoffing. From what she could see before she turned around was an anxious look. It looked as if they both didn't want to talk to each other for different reasons.

"Go away," Toy Bonnie said as she glared at the wall.

"I just need to relay to you some information I recieved from the Marionette. I don't want to converse," he calmly stated.

"Yes?" she demanded.

Toy Freddy paused before starting again. "Just know I never agreed to this," she stayed silence to let him continue. "The Marionette has officially decided against sending you downstairs. Chica's going instead to clear things up."

Toy Bonnie's eyes popped open as she heard him. She sat there in silence for a while as Toy Freddy awkwardly stood by the door and Toy Bonnie's anger filled her core. She slowly stood up causing him to become stiff from fear of getting hit. She felt a lump it her throat as she spoke, walking past Toy Freddy and through the doorway. "Please, excuse me," her voice tight from anger as she made her way through the hallway in a fit of anger just barely making it to the Marionette before exploding.

"What is your problem? I've been trying my best with this mission, but when I don't have much experience with the outside world, it's hard to know what you're actually doing. If you don't stop saying this 'you're not good enough so freaking stop' crap them maybe I could actually do better," she paused, breathing. "Let me get this straight, you think I messed it up so bad that you are sending someone else to fix it? How is that supposed to help? I've already done the damage and we are going to die anyway, so what does it matter, hm? Maybe if you actually told the truth this wouldn't have been so bad. I already know what is going on so why have another one of your 'minions'-whom you didn't even want to know what is going on-to know what is going on? Just send me back."

At this point, the puppet had already popped out of his box and was staring at her with a bored expression. He seemed to be getting used to her outbreaks of anger. "And your point being?"

Toy Bonnie stared him straight into his cold, empty eyes. "Let me go into the 'club' again instead of Chica."

He shook his head in disappointment for both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. "I thought for sure Freddy could convince you. You're not going down there again. End of conversation," he started to close the box slowly, obviously ready for her to stop him.

"Not end of conversation," Toy Bonnie said bringing Marionette out of the box again. "Chica would not freaking survive down there."

"Yeah she could. She's smart. Well, smarter than you at least," he stated.

"I'm going down there whether you like it or not."

"I _will_ chain you down. You're not leaving this place."

"You're wrong."

Marionette was tired of this conversation and decided he was done. Conjuring his powers, he took hold of Toy Bonnie's mind and made her walk away from him. He took her all the way to her dressing room while telling Toy Freddy to block the door so she couldn't get out. Letting go, he collapsed back into the box, tired of Toy Bonnie's rowdiness. He could hear her screams from across the hallway and through the stage. He needed a drink from having to deal with her.

* * *

A girl descended the club's main stairs. She had short, blonde hair on her head with a pink headband to top it off. Her makeup was just perfect for her outfit. The blush looking just as a blush should, sprinkled across her cheek and purple eye shadow. Mascara and light pink lipstick added to the sense of joy shown from her expression. The dress she wore was also short and was covered in confetti on the top part and pink in the skirt. She looked as if spring birthed her and left her with winter.

She looked through the "club" wearing a smile. Something seemed off. Even she could tell for it being her first time there.

Shouldn't her doppelgangers be there? Shouldn't there be music? Shouldn't there be a party? What had happened there?

What had Bonnie done?

* * *

The Show Must Go On


End file.
